1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing apparatus and method which perform a data process of, e.g., image data or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there has been proposed that an image formation apparatus such as a digital copy machine or the like is connected to a local area network (LAN) or the like so as to use such the image formation apparatus as a printer and a scanner for a personal computer or a work station (WS) on the LAN.
In such a case where the image formation apparatus connected to the network is utilized as the printer, it is possible that a plurality of users simultaneously request printing of data. In such the case, the input data have been previously stored in a memory and then the stored data are sequentially printed. In such an operation, there has been known as one method that the stored data are sorted out by a sheet (or paper) post-process unit having a plurality of bins and then output according to necessity so as to prevent undesired mixing of recording sheets or papers.
On the other hand, there has been known as an another method that the data are kept stored in the memory, and the user operates the image formation unit or the like to start the printing of data so as not only to prevent the undesired mixing of the recording sheets but also to prevent that an another user can see the output recording sheets, whereby confidentiality can be improved.
However, in such the latter method, if the user does not instruct to output the data for a long time, it must be kept storing or holding the data in the memory. Therefore, there is some fear that another processes can not be performed for lack of vacant or free capacity in the memory.